Game updates/20080522
Update - Thursday, May 22, 2008 Restoration of Skill Effectiveness in PvE With this update we introduce a new system to split certain skills into separate PvE and PvP versions. With this system we can update skills for one game type without affecting the other. Skills that differ in PvP will have (PvP) listed at the end of their names when viewed in PvP outposts and matches. These skills will automatically be adjusted within PvP outposts and matches. Players can equip their skills as normal, and the game will use the PvP version where appropriate. For more information, see the Developer Update. In this update, we are restoring a number of skills so that they work similar to how they used to before various PvP-related game balances. Each of the following skillsic] restored in this way now also has a PvP version: Assassin * Shadow Form: increased duration to 5..30 seconds. Elementalist * Ether Renewal: increased duration to 5..20 seconds; increased Energy gain to 1..4. Mesmer * Energy Drain: decreased recharge to 20 seconds. * Energy Tap: decreased recharge to 20 seconds; decreased casting time to 2 seconds. Monk * Light of Deliverance: decreased recharge to 6 seconds. Necromancer * Discord: decreased casting time to 1 second. Paragon * "Incoming!": increased duration to 1..5 seconds. * Defensive Anthem: decreased activation time to 1 second. Ranger * Penetrating Attack: increased damage to 5..25. * Sundering Attack: increased damage to 5..25. Ritualist * Ritual Lord: increased Spirit recharge reduction to 15..75%. Warrior * "Watch Yourself!": increased number of attacks before "Watch Yourself!" ends to 10. Restoration of April Balance Changes (PvP) We are also reintroducing the PvP balance changes that we tested from April 17 – May 1, along with a few other tweaks to skills. These balance changes will apply only to PvP. Assassin * Assassin's Remedy (PvP): increased Energy cost to 10. * Shadow Form (PvP): decreased duration to 5..15 seconds. Dervish * Eremite's Attack (PvP): increased activation time to 1 second. * Mystic Sweep (PvP): increased activation time to 1 second. Elementalist * Blinding Surge (PvP): decreased recharge to 3 seconds; decreased Blind duration to 1..5 seconds. * Lightning Orb (PvP): this skill no longer causes Cracked Armor. * Ward Against Melee (PvP): decreased duration to 1..18 seconds. Monk * Aegis (PvP): increased Energy cost to 15. Necromancer * Enfeeble (PvP): increased recharge to 10 seconds. Paragon * "Never Surrender!" (PvP): decreased duration to 10 seconds. * Ballad of Restoration (PvP): increased recharge time to 30 seconds. * Harrier's Toss (PvP): increased activation time to 1 second. * Song of Restoration (PvP): increased recharge time to 30 seconds. Ritualist * Ancestors' Rage (PvP): increased casting time to 1 second. * Death Pact Signet (PvP): increased casting time to 4 seconds. * Flesh of My Flesh (PvP): increased recharge to 10 seconds. * Splinter Weapon (PvP): increased recharge to 8 seconds. Restoration of April Balance Changes (PvE and PvP) These skills were part of the the April Balance change and needed to be restored for PvP balance but didn't warrant splitting the skills into separate PvE and PvP versions. Some are skill improvements we wanted to apply to both PvE and PvP; others are power reductions we felt would have minimal impact on PvE balance. The one exception is Steelfang Slash, which was not a part of the April Balance update. It was added to this list to deal with particular multi-weapon skill combinations that allowed a player to repeatedly chain knockdowns on an opponent. Elementalist * Glyph of Concentration: decreased number of spells that cannot be interrupted to 1. * Shockwave: increased casting time to 1 second. Mesmer * Chaos Storm: decreased Energy cost to 5. * Energy Burn: increased Energy lost to 1..10; decreased damage done per Energy to 9. * Energy Surge: increased Energy lost to 1..10; decreased damage done per Energy to 9. * Fevered Dreams: decreased recharge to 8. * Fragility: decreased Energy cost to 5. * Hex Breaker: this skill now counts as a Stance. Warrior * Disarm: decreased skill disable time to 0..3 seconds; increased recharge to 20 seconds. * Steelfang Slash: increased recharge to 1 second. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug in Alliance Battles that awarded points to the opposing team when members died from Health sacrifice or vampiric weapons before the match started. * Fixed a bug that prevented Hero Assassins from using dagger skills for a brief time following a dual attack. * Fixed a bug that incorrectly triggered a full inventory warning for some players when purchasing Zaishen Keys from Tolkano. * Heroes will now use the Necromancer skill Blood is Power more often. * Fixed a bug that allowed some players to exceed party size limits with Heroes. * Fixed a bug that caused the Necromancer skill Grenth's Balance to occasionally deal an incorrect amount of damage/healing. * Fixed a bug that caused certain henchmen in the Central Transfer Chamber to not show up sometimes. * Fixed text bugs affecting one quest, one NPC, and the Zaishen Title Track. * Fixed minor clipping issues occurring on Ranger masks when they’re worn by some Factions or Nightfall characters. Miscellaneous * A Ranger's fur-lined mask can now be crafted by armorer Seifred in Droknar's Forge, or purchased using Tournament Reward Points from Tolkano in the Great Temple of Balthazar. GuildWiki Notes * For a time, skill templates containing PvP skills did not work properly. This was remedied in a later update. Category:Game updates